Hated Brothers
by BadButt94
Summary: When Sesshomaru brings InuYasha home, after finding him when he comes back from shopping, he discovers something… No matter what happens between these two… They'll always hate each other. Warnings Inside. One-shot Yaoi. SessInu
1. Hated Brothers

**Warnings for This Story: **Possible Mistakes. Yaoi. Inuincest. It's only a one-shot. Sexual content. Slight Mpreg.

**Pairings: **SessInu

**Author's Note: **This one-shot is dedicated to Sesshomaru and InuYasha because their category won my previous poll. Also, for anyone interested… I have a brand new poll on my profile asking which couples you guys liked from any of my older, current, or upcoming stories. The winner will have either an entire story, or one-shot dedicated to them. The poll will be closing July 31st, 2012. Have fun voting. Oh and if you're also curious as to who won my last poll it was InuYasha and Final Fantasy XIII (13). For any more information on the two winners please visit my profile. There you'll see the future for the winners. And thanks again for voting.

**Hated Brothers**

**Summary: **When Sesshomaru brings InuYasha home, after finding him when he comes back from shopping, he discovers something… No matter what happens between these two… They'll always hate each other. One-shot. Yaoi. SessInu. Slight Mpreg. Warnings inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Let's go Jaken." A smooth voice called as the lord of the West exited his palace with the reins of his two headed dragon in his hands.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" The kappa yōkai yelled as he followed after his master. The small group had been traveling for about an hour before Jaken noticed that his lord had a trunk strapped to Ah-Un's side. "Lord Sesshomaru, if I may be so bold as to ask… Why is there a trunk strapped to Ah-Un's side?"

Sesshomaru contemplated on telling his follower. Knowing that the little pest will keep bothering him if he didn't answer, Sesshomaru sighed in defeat as he ran one of his clawed hands through his silky hair. "Inside that trunk are the new kimonos I have picked out for Rin." The dog demon simply answered as he inspected his hair for split ends.

"This whole trunk is for Rin? So that means we're going to that human village? Isn't that where your insufferable half brother, InuYasha, and his pack of filthy humans reside?" The imp asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he didn't ignore Jaken's question. Just mentioning that Hanyō's namewas enough to make the yōkai's blood boil. It seems as though everywhere Sesshomaru went, InuYasha would show up. His god-awful stench made Sesshomaru want to vomit. His thick platinum hair was wild and looked more like a bird's nest. Everything about him pisses Sesshomaru off to high hell. The only thing that Sesshomaru is grateful for is that InuYasha wasn't born ugly like most Hanyōs. Sesshomaru hates InuYasha with a passion and vice versa, but if InuYasha was born ugly then Sesshomaru would've killed InuYasha without a second thought.

"_InuYasha should be thankful that I have a hard time eliminating things that hold some beauty to them."_

That lord's thoughts were interrupted when he caught a whiff of said Hanyō heading his way. The closer he got to Sesshomaru's position, the more Sesshomaru noticed something different about InuYasha's aura. It wasn't as annoying as it usually was, but it was still nowhere pleasant to the Western Lord's senses.

The Hanyō sped by the group of three in a blur of red and white. Sesshomaru has never seen InuYasha runs so fast, but when the lord saw the reason he knew understood why. Sesshomaru would mentally admit that InuYasha is strong, but he wouldn't be able defeat several demons on his own. When the last demon ran by, Sesshomaru grabbed him by his poisonous neon green whip.

"What business do you have with that lowly creature?" Sesshomaru glared as he looked at the inferior demon lying at his booted feet.

"Don't you smell that? It's the scent of a bitch in heat. Once the scent filled the forest, all nearby demons started chasing him. We know that he was just a lowly Hanyō, but he's so pretty that we thought that we can all get a good fuck out of him before killing him." The reptile demon grunted with a smirk on his face as he tried to remove Sesshomaru's whip.

"So the lot of you were going to rape a Hanyō in heat, repeatedly, before disposing of him as if he were trash, is that correct?" Sesshomaru asked with an emotionless tone, successfully hiding his anger.

"Of course. I mean he _**is **_a Hanyō in heat. Why not give him a purpose before ending his miserable life." The demon said, his smirk never leaving his now red, from blood, lips.

"I see." Was all Sesshomaru said while retracting his whip from around the demon's neck before using it to lop off his head.

"My Lord! You killed that demon as if he were nothing!" The kappa yipped in excitement.

"_That's because he was nothing."_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked from the deceased demon to the direction InuYasha ran to.

"Now that you know what those demons are going to do to InuYasha, are you going to let them do it? I mean, it would be beneficial to you. Without that annoying Hanyō standing in your way, you'll be able to take Tessaiga without any problems. And on the bright side, you'll finally be rid of that filthy~"

"Stay here." Sesshomaru commanded.

"But why Mi Lord? Don't tell me that you're~"

Jaken had stopped talking when Sesshomaru flew right by him, almost stomping on him in the process, in a blur of white. Sesshomaru didn't slow or stop when he heard the imp's calling his name. The only thing he could think of was InuYasha. Don't get him wrong, Sesshomaru hated the Hanyō with every fiber of his being, but the thought of his enemy being killed by a bunch of lowly demons didn't sit right with the Lord of the West.

"_If anyone is going to kill that miserable Hanyō, it's going to be him."_

…

…

…

InuYasha kept running, even if his legs wanted to give in. He wasn't stupid. InuYasha wasn't stupid. He knew that he was in heat and that these demons were after a piece of his ass, but InuYasha would rather give himself to his older brother, Sesshomaru, before ever giving himself to one of these idiots. He had no set destination in mind. InuYasha's plan was for him try and ditch these bastards so that he can make his way back to Kaede's village and get the old hag to make him some medicine to hide his scent until this aggravating heat is over. That was his plan. The only thing wrong with it is that his scent was like a tracking device to any yōkai within the area. He's been running for what seemed like hours, fatigue and weakness from running and his heat was a battle he was slowly losing.

His movements started to falter before he finally fell to the ground from tripping over his own feet. He grunted as he hit the ground. His silver bangs clung to his forehead from perspiration.

"Looks like the bitch finally stopped." Grinned a bird demon as he grabbed InuYasha by his long mane. InuYasha tried his best to glare at the man, but it ended up looking like a pained expression. "What's the matter, puppy? Are you tired? Don't worry…

InuYasha gasped when the bird demon suddenly slammed him against a nearby tree. InuYasha tried to struggle, even if his feet didn't touch the ground, but the tight grip on InuYasha's writs, which were above his head, and on his neck held him in place. Despite hating the bastard, InuYasha had to bite back a moan at the contact the demon was forcing on him. Seeing InuYasha's distress the bird demon leaned in and licked his cheek. "When we're done with you, you'll be able to take a nice, long _**dirt **_nap."

The demons around him were too busy watching the pair with lust filled eyes to care that Sesshomaru was strolling up to said pair. Sesshomaru stood behind the demon molesting his brother, anger and hate radiation off of him, and observed everyone. Sesshomaru snorted in disgust as the stench of arousal filled the forest air. InuYasha had his eyes closed and a reddish blush coloring his nose and both cheeks. Sesshomaru's gaze was locked on the struggling Hanyō. He couldn't stop thinking how cute InuYasha looked, but shook his head clear from those ridiculous notions. Sesshomaru blamed them on his inner demon's reaction InuYasha's heat. If he wanted to rid himself of all this built up anger and frustration, then he had better do it now.

InuYasha squirmed and tried to get away from the demon molesting him, but each movement caused the demon's grip to tighten harder.

"_**Stop moving or I'll use my claws to remove each of your organs."**_ The demon threatened.

"Bite me." InuYasha growled after spitting on the demon's cheek.

"_**Now you're going to get it."**_ The bird demon growled before removing the grip around InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha's eyes widen when he saw the demon's claws raised in the air, ready to strike. InuYasha quickly shut his eyes and waited for the attack to happen. What else could he do? He waited for the attack, but when it didn't come and the grip around his wrists loosened, InuYasha opened his eyes to see a blood drenched hand sticking out of the demon's chest. Said demon looked down before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body fell limp. InuYasha slumped to the ground as he watched the hand retract from the demon's body before grabbing the deceased demon by his neck.

"_**Lowly bird."**_ A sinister voice sneered before tossing the corpse off to the side.

InuYasha's eyes widen when he saw his savior. Sesshomaru stood tall with the moon's beams gleaming on him and a glare on his face. "Sesshomaru?"

"**HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COULD'VE WAITED YOUR TURN! A PIECE OF THAT HANYŌ'S ASS ISN'T **_**THAT**_** IMPORTANT!" **A cat demon yelled at him.

"_**You are ALL trespassing passing on my land. I suggest you leave or there WILL be consequences."**_

"**OH YEAH? AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, BUDDY? ON ONE IMPORTANT IF WE CAN'T RECOGNIZE YA!" **A beaver demon laughed.

"_**You do not know me?"**_ Sesshomaru growled. If there was one thing he hated, other than InuYasha, was not being known. Usually his strength would speak for him, but these ignorant demons seem to be more idiotic than he thought.

"**NO, WE DON'T!"** The demons continued to laugh.

Without warning, Sesshomaru rushed over to the Beaver demon with lightning fast speed before snatching him up by his neck. The demon's eyes widen when Sesshomaru had his razor sharp claws pointed at his throat. _**"You are going to die tonight. But before you do… I want you all to know who you're dealing with… My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Remember that when you enter the afterlife."**_ And with that, Sesshomaru ran his claws through the man's neck and sliced out his Adam's Apple before throwing him through a few trees on his right. _**"Who's next?"**_

Most of them quaked in their shoes, but there were a few stupid enough to challenge the daiyōkai after his duel display of superiority. The cat, deer, snake, and the spider demons unsheathed their swords and stepped toward Sesshomaru with quaking bravery. **"WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"** They shouted before rushing toward Sesshomaru.

"_**This Sesshomaru's patience is beginning to wear because of you inferior demons."**_

Sesshomaru dodged the first the deer's attack before delivering a powerful kick to him and the snake demon and sent them flying into some trees. Sesshomaru jumped up when he saw the cat and snake demon try to attack him from his front and back, causing them to collide into each other. When He was high enough in the air, Sesshomaru removed his pelt from his shoulder, wrapped it around the snake demon's body, and flung him into three trees off to his right. Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings as he descended to the ground. He saw that the three demons he flung into trees were struggling to get back up. He could tell that they each had broken bones, but could care less. The two demons, a moth and a panther, that haven't attacked him yet just stood there, frozen in fear. If his math was correct than three of the nine were dead, three more were injured, and two were frozen with fear. So he was missing one sneaky cat demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted as he looked for the cat demon. Said demon was quiet in his approach, but not too quiet. Sesshomaru spun around to stop the man's attack. He gripped the feline's wrist with one hand and begun to break it. The demon screamed in agonizing pain as he was forced to kneel to the ground.

"_**Bow before me."**_ Sesshomaru glared.

The feline could sense Sesshomaru's intent to kill, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Quickly shifting his sword to his left hand, the demon managed to nick Sesshomaru's cheek before his right wrist was snapped. Sesshomaru used two fingers to whip away the blood sliding down his pale cheek. To be nicked by this lowly demon added fuel to his angry flame. Sesshomaru's eyes started to bled red before he threw the feline over to the others.

"_**Now you all will perish by this Sesshomaru's sword!"**_ He roared before removing his sword, Tokijin, and raising it high in the air. _**"DRAGON STRIKE!" **_Was shouted before the lord stuck his sword into the ground.

The cat, deer, snake, and the spider demons all cried out as lightning fried them from the inside out. Sesshomaru didn't bat an eyelash at the rotten odor of cooking flesh or at the quieting screams of his enemies. There was silence in the night air once again, but something didn't sit right with Sesshomaru. He killed one demon before he got here. He killed the one molesting his InuYasha and the beaver who insulted him by not knowing him. Then, of course, there are the four dead bodies of the ones who had the balls to attack him. So if his math was correct again, he was missing two lowly demons, a moth and a panther. Looking ahead of him, Sesshomaru could see said demons trying to escape. With lightning quickness, Sesshomaru moved to cut the cowardly demons off.

"_**Where do you two think you're going?"**_

"We were just going to return home." The moth answered.

"Yeah. We've seen the error of our ways and will leave your lands and that Hanyō alone." The panther nervously said.

"_**I don't think so."**_ Sesshomaru growled before grabbing both demons by their faces. _**"You get no special treatment. You'll die here as well."**_

"But why, Lord Sesshomaru? We have not attacked you." The moth pleaded.

"Yeah. We're not stupid enough to challenge you like the others."

"_**True, but had I not shown up, you would've taken part in this ludicrous plot against that Hanyō. You were going to take advantage of someone much weaker than you before killing him after weakening him further. For that I can forgive." **_Sesshomaru's glare and vice grip on their faces caused the two demons to void their bows. _**"But to simply answer your question… It's because you two disgust me."**_ And with that, Sesshomaru allowed his hands to glow green. The two cried out in excruciating pain as Sesshomaru's poisoned hands started to melt the flesh off of their faces.

When things got quiet again, Sesshomaru chucked both corpses clear across the field. InuYasha, who watched the horrific scene, trembled at his brother's power and at what he did to the last two demons' faces. They landed right next to him and scared him shitless. Choosing to ignore the deceased demons beside him, InuYasha turned his gaze onto Sesshomaru's form.

"_**You are free from their pursue. So leave my lands and never return."**_ The daiyōkai warned before turning away from his half-breed brother.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called as he tried to stand. "W-why did you save me?"

"_**My reasons do not concern you. Now go."**_

"I didn't need your saving, bastard. I could've taken them on my own." InuYasha grunted out.

"_**Taken care of them on your own? That's laughable. You can't even stand on your own two legs. Just like always… you're beyond pathetic Hanyō."**_

"I'll show you who's pathetic." InuYasha struggled out before rushing toward his older brother.

InuYasha's strength and footing faltered when he finally reached Sesshomaru , causing him to slowly fall to the ground. Sesshomaru didn't know, nor did he understand why, but his right arm stretched out and stopped the Hanyō from falling. InuYasha's breathing was shallow and barely noticeable, but Sesshomaru knew he wasn't dead… just unconscious.

"When will you ever stop being so insufferable, InuYasha?"

…

…

…

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Jaken screeched with joy at his master's return. "My Lord? Why do you have that damned half-breed with you?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he passed Jaken and An-Uh with InuYasha thrown over his left shoulder. "My Lord?"

"Take Ah-Un to Kaede's village and stay with her until I get there." Sesshomaru commanded as he headed in the direction of his palace.

"What about~"

"I will deal with InuYasha at my castle. Go Jaken. Now."

Jaken wanted to say something else, but Sesshomaru's word was law. Sighing in defeat, Jaken took An-Un's reins and started to lead the dragon toward the human village his master left Rin in. "That Hanyō deserves everything Sesshomaru gives him." The imp mumbled.

…

…

…

When InuYasha came too, he felt conflicted. His body felt like flames were engulfing it, but whatever was surrounding him felt cool as ice. It was nice against his hot skin, but he wondered as to what this cool substance was. Golden eyes slowly opened to see that he was engulfed in a sea of navy blue silk sheets and comforters. Despite being incredibly comfortable, InuYasha sat up, letting the sheets pool around his waist. From what he could tell, InuYasha was in a bed room, but it looked more like the log cabins, Kagome told him about, with a bed inside. The bed he was in looked far too big for just one person, ten people maybe, but definitely not one person. The next thing he noticed was that he was naked.

"Where the hell am I and **WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!**" The half-demon shrieked.

"_**I'm glad to see that you're finally up, Little Brother."**_ Sesshomaru calmly said from his leaning place on the threshold.

"_**Sesshomaru…"**_ InuYasha gritted his teeth. _**"What are you doing here you bastard?"**_

"I live here."

The answer was simple, but it still took InuYasha's groggy brain a while to process the information. When InuYasha's brain finally caught up, InuYasha gasped. "T-this is your house?" Sesshomaru nodded. "So this must be… your bedroom?"

"Correct again Little Brother." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone as he flicked some dirt from underneath his middle claw.

"Ok Mr. Smartass. Will you please tell me **WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED AND IN YOUR BED!**"

"You were burning up so I stripped you of your clothing before letting you rest in my bed." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and cool to InuYasha's ears.

"Uh-hum. How long have I been out?"

"About a day. It's nighttime again."

"Have you been looking at me the whole time I've been out?" InuYasha asked, but it was more of a rhetorical questions. "You're a pervert."

Sesshomaru felt a vein pop in his head, but refused to allow InuYasha the satisfaction. _"This Hanyō knows how to get under my skin."_

"Do not flatter yourself, InuYasha. I find nothing appealing about a half-breed such as yourself."

"Yeah right. I bet you saved me from those demons so that you could keep me all to yourself. Well let me tell you something, Sesshomaru. It ain't going to work. I will fight you for my freedom. I refuse to remain here and be your slave to help you release any and all sexual frustration. I also refuse to allow you to experiment any of _**your**_ sexual fantasies out on me. I even refuse to be in the same room as you. So why don't you just give me back my clothes and I'll~ **HEY! WAIT! STOP!**" InuYasha cried out as Sesshomaru literally dragged him out of bed and across the floor before throwing him into ice cold water. The bath looked more like a miniature hot spring being surrounded by incents and stones. **"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU SON OF A BITCH?"**

"You stink. More than usual. Plus, you need to calm your body down. You can overheat your body if you don't cool down some kind of way every day." Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you being so nice to me. Well as nice as _**you **_can be anyway?"

"Do not mistake these meaningless tasks as kindness InuYasha. In fact, I hate you with every fiber of my being. This is just my method of trying to heal you."

"But why?" InuYasha asked as he turned around fully to face his bastard of a brother, his long hair floating in the water followed his movements.

"Because, Little Brother, in your current condition you're not capable of taking care of yourself. It would be a pity if some lowly demons killed you before I could. I may hate you InuYasha, but I'd be damn if someone else killed you before I did."

InuYasha couldn't believe what Sesshomaru said. First of all, InuYasha couldn't that Sesshomaru knew even one cuss word. Second of all, in a weird way, Sesshomaru had basically said that the Hanyō belonged to him. In a weird, 'Only I can kill you' kind of way. Choosing to ignore this, InuYasha just shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to his brother.

"Yeah, like I believe that bull." InuYasha started to bath, admitting to himself that the water was enjoyable, before he remembered that Sesshomaru was watching him bathe. "You can leave, or would you rather continue to stare at me like the giant pervert you are?" InuYasha smirked, knowing that his comment struck a nerve in that cold, unmoving heart within his brother's chest.

"Once again I say, do not flatter yourself InuYasha. Everything you have I have as well~" InuYasha could tell that his brother wasn't finished speaking before he got up and strolled over to his bathroom's door. Curious as to what Sesshomaru was going to say next, InuYasha slightly turned his face so that he could see Sesshomaru smirking. At that point, InuYasha didn't care what Sesshomaru had to say. He was just shocked that Sesshomaru could show any sort of smile or happiness. "The only difference is that mine's is bigger."

Before InuYasha had a chance to respond, Sesshomaru had already left the room. **"I FUCKIN HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!"** InuYasha's angry voice echoed throughout the bathroom. This was one of the times Sesshomaru was able to rill his Little Brother more than once in one day.

…

…

…

Sesshomaru waited on his bed while InuYasha finished bathing. The daiyōkai looked at the moon through his curtains and realized that it was getting later and later. Not caring how InuYasha felt, Sesshomaru barged into the bathroom to see that the Hanyō passed out and was now under the water. Sighing in frustration, Sesshomaru bent down to pull his brother from the water, but when his hand touched the water he immediately retracted it.

"_The water was ice cold when I left. It shouldn't have warmed up like that. Could it have been InuYasha's body heat that heated the water to this temperature?"_

Pushing that thought aside for later, Sesshomaru quickly put his hand back into the water and quickly grabbed InuYasha before he drowned. When InuYasha was pulled out, he went into a coughing fit to rid himself of the water that got into his lungs, but remained semi-unconscious.

"You're so weak and pathetic." Sesshomaru glared at the unmoving Hanyō before throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed and dropping him onto the bed. Sesshomaru's glare shifted into his emotionless mask as he moved white bangs from InuYasha's forehead with a defeated sigh. "But… I guess it can't be helped, can it InuYasha?"

…

…

…

After pulling the covers over InuYasha's still hot body, Sesshomaru traveled down the hall to his study, where he hoped to get some work done. But after an hour of only focusing on InuYasha's heat, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his papers on his desk before getting out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. Sesshomaru strolled to his room with determination in his eyes. His mission: Kick InuYasha out of his palace.

Sesshomaru almost broke his door, with the powerful force he used to open it, but didn't care about that. The scene before him was what held his interest. InuYasha had his back arched with his lower half lowered toward the sheets while his perfectly round ass was raised slightly in the air. InuYasha was howling into the atmosphere, practically begging for the nearest daiyōkai to take him. This sight made even the Lord of the West swallow a lump in his throat. It took Sesshomaru a minute before he regained his composure. He strolled over the bed and glance down at the still howling Hanyō.

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru called, catching InuYasha's half-lid, lust filled gaze.

"What do you want, bastard?' InuYasha sneer through a series of pants.

"It's time for you to leave." Sesshomaru reached to yank InuYasha by his arm, butt immediately pulled it back when InuYasha lightly moaned.

Both staring at each other with wide gazes. Both weirded out at the effect they had on each other. InuYasha was the first to recover and speak. "I'm out of here. Don't wanna cause the 'Lord of the West' anymore trouble." InuYasha sarcastically said with a roll on his eyes. But when InuYasha tried to leave, he was shoved back down by Sesshomaru. The contact made the heated Hanyō moan again. "What are you doing? Get off of me." The Hanyō struggled against his brother's hold. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes wasn't something you usually see. It freaked InuYasha out and then he smelt it, Sesshomaru's arousal. It was caused by InuYasha. And that small fact terrified him. "Sesshomaru! I said let go!" InuYasha screamed as he managed to free on of his wrists and managed to cut Sesshomaru's cheek deeply with his claws.

That's what snapped Sesshomaru from his daze. When he came to his senses, InuYasha was panting underneath him and his cheek was bleeding. Sesshomaru watched as his blood drip from his jaw onto InuYasha's torso. He didn't know why, but that sight had aroused both brothers further. Both wanted to see the other covered in blood. They couldn't explain it, but it didn't bother them all that much anyway.

"What did you do that for?" Sesshomaru glared.

"You wouldn't let me go. No get off of me, Sesshomaru." InuYasha struggled against his brother's hold once more before screaming/moaning when he felt Sesshomaru scratch his claws across InuYasha's cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Retaliation."

"I'll show you retaliation." InuYasha growled before raking his claws down his brother's chest and the front of his kimono.

Sesshomaru barely flinched at his before the elder brother did the same. With every attack there was a retaliation. Whenever InuYasha or Sesshomaru would bite or claw at the other, then said other would copy. Within the first five minutes, Sesshomaru's clothes were torn to simple rags and his pelt had been discarded off the bed somewhere. Both brothers panted while their bodies were completely littered with blood and deep claw marks. Marks that would take about a day or so for them to completely heal. By now, both brothers were aroused to the point of no return.

"That hurt you bastard." InuYasha whispered/ moaned when Sesshomaru dug his claws into InuYasha's sides. "I think you hit one of my organs."

"You're pain endurance is disgracefully low." Sesshomaru snorted.

Sesshomaru used his legs and knees to spread InuYasha's legs further apart before using some of their blood as lube to prepare InuYasha. Before he felt Sesshomaru insert his fingers, InuYasha was busy trying to get his claws out of Sesshomaru's back.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" But when he felt his brother hit his core just right, InuYasha's back arched, his moans grew louder, and his claws dug deeper into the lord's back, causing Sesshomaru to groan in pleasure.

With a few more thrusts of his fingers, Sesshomaru removed them before positioning his throbbing, blood engorged member at InuYasha's pulsing entrance. Through his half-lid eyes, InuYasha could see the appendage about to enter him. He had to say that, even though it was Sesshomaru, his length was much thicker, bigger, and longer than InuYasha's… even when it's erected.

"Wait a minute! Don't stick that thing in me. It won't fit!" InuYasha moaned loudly at every inch entering him.

"You cannot tell this Sesshomaru what to do." The daiyōkai grunted as he continued to enter him.

"I hate that you refer to yourself in third person like that." InuYasha complained with each grunt.

"I hate that you voice your mind every chance you get." Sesshomaru said after finally sheathing himself within InuYasha's incredibly tight walls.

"I hate you." InuYasha sighed before turning his head and gaze away from the man above him. "You can move now or whatever you're about to do."

"Little Brother…" Sesshomaru called as he started to pull out, causing both to grunt and moan at the friction. When he felt Sesshomaru finally stop, InuYasha turned his head to stare into his brother's half-lid golden eyes. "I hate you." Was all the daiyōkai said before he thrusted back into his little brother.

InuYasha arched his back and moaned in pure pleasure as Sesshomaru hit his core dead on with the first thrust. Everything went white after that. Sesshomaru increased everything every time InuYasha's moaned started to die on him. Each thrust became deeper and more powerful than the last until InuYasha couldn't hold out anymore. His legs and claws tightened their grip as InuYasha squirted his seed onto both of their stomachs. His body trembled and rocked as Sesshomaru continued to thrust into him. The blood made a good lube after all. When InuYasha's tight walls got even tighter, most of Sesshomaru's hot seed was swallowed by InuYasha's hole, some, along with most of their blood, spilled onto the sheets, but Sesshomaru could care less about as he collapsed on InuYasha's side.

Only their panting filled the room before InuYasha spoke. "I… fucking… hate you… You… overgrown… can't control yourself… self absorbed… bastard…"

"Save your comments when I have the energy and ability to kill you." Sesshomaru said before he rolled over to face away from InuYasha. "By the way… I want you out of my palace by tomorrow."

"Done and done. I think next time I'll take my chances with the demons next time." InuYasha grumbled before rolling away from Sesshomaru too.

…

…

…

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up after their escapade last night. He took one look in the mirror and saw that most of his wounds were still trying to close. He sighed before turning to stare at the nesting Hanyō in his messy bed.

"This is the most I've ever been injured since you cut my left arm off. Ironically both times were done by you, you lowly Hanyō." Sesshomaru mumbled before getting ready for a new day.

…

…

…

A week after that bloody night, InuYasha was still in Sesshomaru's palace, in his bed. Sesshomaru managed to changed the sheets because his maids were too scared to. InuYasha slept for three days straight. And when he finally woke up, InuYasha emptied the contents of his stomach and used the bathroom quite often. Sesshomaru thought he was dying. But when InuYasha continued this routine for four days, Sesshomaru decided to take InuYasha back to his healer's village. It took them two weeks because they walked. Every time they tried to fly, InuYasha would just get sick. So they walked, in silence, the whole time.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master InuYasha! You're back!" Rin shouted as she approached the two.

"InuYasha. Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha covered his sensitive dog ears before speaking. "I was with Sesshomaru this whole time. Calm the hell down Kagome. Damn you can give someone a headache."

"**WHAT! WHY I OUGHT TO~!"** Miroku and Sango were the ones to cover Kagome's mouth before she gave the command.

"Did you like the kimonos, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok yes. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled brightly.

"Good." Sesshomaru said before he grabbed InuYasha by the back of his top. "Come InuYasha. Before I leave I would like to know what's been aliening you for the past three weeks."

"Let go of me damnit!" InuYasha yelled before he kicked Sesshomaru's side, successfully freeing himself.

"Get in there!" the daiyōkai shouted before throwing the Hanyō into Kaede's hut.

"Those two are even more violent towards each other now than ever before."

"You're right Shippo. I wonder what could've happened?" Kagome asked before everyone entered the hut.

"Lady healer. Check on InuYasha and inform us what aliment he has." Sesshomaru commanded as he sat next to InuYasha, who scooted away from him.

"Very well. Will ye remove ye top InuYasha?" Kaede asked before InuYasha did so, grumbling about Sesshomaru the whole time.

Kaede observed her friend thoroughly before giving her results. "Well InuYasha, I don't know how ye will react to this."

"Just tell me old hag."

"Ye are pregnant." Kaede's word startled everyone in the hut with her findings.

"You're fucking with me right?"

"No. I've check ye body again and again and ended up sensing another aura growing within ye. Congratulation InuYasha and Sesshomaru… you're going to be parents." The old woman smiled.

After the news was confirmed, Kagome and Shippo fainted, Miroku had to carry them to a nearby river. Rin was the only one cheering. Sango went with Kaede to help collect herbs for InuYasha's morning sickness.

"Mi Lord. Is everything the healer true?"

"It would seem that way Jaken." Sesshomaru sighed in frustration before getting up to leave.

"Where are ye going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked as she re-entered the hut.

"I am going back to my palace."

"Are ye bringing InuYasha?"

"What for?"

"Yeah. I think I've had enough of this bastard for a life time." InuYasha huffed with his arms crossed his bare chest.

"Ye not know? InuYasha need ye yōkai powers to help keep him stable throughout the entire pregnancy."

"And how long will that take?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared down at the hunched healer.

"From my knowledge of male pregnancy… I'd say nine months." Kaede answered.

"You mean to tell me that I have to stay near this asshole for **NINE FUCKING MONTHS?**" InuYasha yelled.

"That is correct InuYasha." Kaede watched as the Western Lord and InuYasha both tensed at her other news. "I'll go and get some herbs for tea." And with that Kaede left, leaving InuYasha and Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru moved to take his seat next to InuYasha again, noticing an unconscious Jaken for the first time. "I hate you asshole." InuYasha took a deep breath before continuing. "I really do."

"As do I, Little Brother… As do I."

**THE END!**


	2. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	3. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
